Rimuru Tempest (Web Novel)
Summary Rimuru Tempest, formerly known as Mikami Satoru, is the main protagonist of Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken. He is the founder and King of the Monster Country. Also known as the "Tempest of the Great Jura Forest," he is regarded as one of the strongest Demon Lords amongst the Mighty Eight Star Demon Lords as well as the only known Great Demon Lord. He is also a partner and best friend of True Dragon Veldora Tempest. He is also known as Sensei to his former students. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 6-A, High 4-C with the summoning of Veldora Tempest, Varies from High 4-C to Low 2-C with Gluttonous King Beelzebub | High 4-C, Varies from High 4-C to Low 2-C with Void God Azathoth | 2-B Name: Rimuru Tempest, Chaos Creator, Tempest of the Great Jura Forest, Sensei Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Genderless (But identifies as a male) Age: 37 (Previously), 3 (Before the end of the series), Unknown (End of series) Classification: Slime, Demon Slime, Ultimate Slime (Viscous Dragonoid Demon God), True Dragon, Demon Lord, Great Demon Lord, Supreme Deity |-|Pre-Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (via Magic Perception), Master Swordsman, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Dimensional Storage (via Stomach), Aura, Martial Arts, Magic, Small Size (Type 1 as a slime), Thread Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Natural Weaponry (With Body Armor), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation), Fusionism, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Blessed (By Veldora Tempest), Telepathy, Creation, Shapeshifting, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1: his body is made of slime), Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (High-Mid; Can regenerate from a small piece of his body), Memory Manipulation, Power Mimicry (With Gluttony), Power Absorption (Can steal the abilities of others), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Mid), Weapon Creation, Duplication (Can clone himself), Absorption, Summoning (Can summon demons and spirits), Teleportation, Flight, Corrosion Inducement (With Dissolve, Noxious Breath and Decomposition), Information Manipulation, Information Analysis, Genius Intelligence, Sound Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Law Manipulation (Can uses Spirit Magic which invokes change in physical laws), Soul Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Danmaku, From Intimidation skill: Sleep Manipulation and Fear Manipulation, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to: Physical Attacks, Death Manipulation, Possession, Paralysis, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Law Manipulation (Can resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Has a strong soul which allowed him to cross the boundaries between worlds, and should somewhat resisted Yuuki's control like Hinata which can affect at 350,000 people) |-|Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' All previous abilities plus Explosion Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Demons have eternal youth, will regenerate as long as their core which exists within their souls isn't destroyed, and will revive within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most, as long as the Spirit of Darkness exists), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Absorbed and analyzed demons. Demons were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Darkness and will revive as long as the Spirit of Darkness exist), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly overtime; Absorbed and analyzed demons. A demon was born as a conceptual being without a physical body that receives power from the Spirit of Darkness. Spirits are type 3 concepts as their birth give rise to the existence of their respective element, for example, time never existed until the Spirit of Time was born), Law Manipulation (Can control the laws of the world), Multiple Personalities, Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Beelezbub can eat the concept of time if run amok), Social Influencing (Rimuru is worshipped as God by many his followers like Demons such as Diablo and others like Shion. Even, after reviving a defeated army, Rimuru's appearance and presence quenched any rebellious thought toward him.), Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification (With Restrainer he can create a space in which he can restrain what abilities can be used in it, however, if the other party doesn't agree with it, the restraint in that space will be canceled. With Magic Canceller he can nullify his opponents' abilities. With Saint Demon Union, he can essentially nullifies all physical or magical attacks), Precognition, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Which works on a scale of 150,000 people), Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Sealing, Intangibility, Power Bestowal, Fusionism, Heat Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Reactive Evolution, Fate Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility . With Food Chain he can potentially gain other abilities such as: (Probability Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Subjective Reality, Improved Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Necromancy, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Resistance to Time Stop, and Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Soul Manipulation (To a much greater extent as he can resist Soul Manipulation that work works on the scale of at least 350,000 people people), Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Physics Manipulation (Can tank Dagruel's punches, which warp the laws of physics), Information Manipulation, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption, Power Mimicry, Information Analysis, Void Manipulation, Power Nullification, Status Effect Inducement, Precognition, Plasma Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Immunity to Mind Manipulation (Rimuru's memories are stored in his astral body, and as long as he retains his conscious soul and memory, he can be revived even when his body is completely damaged. In other words, he can think with his soul and is thus immune to mind control effects) |-|Pseudo True Dragon='Powers and Abilities:' All previous abilities, sans Blessed (Lost it after becoming more powerful than Veldora), Time Manipulation (Can control the flow of time with Time Control to stop time and move at a million times normal speed while in stopped time), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Additionally, absorbed and analyzed angels. Angels were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Light and will revive as long as the Spirit of Light exist), Transmutation, Dimensional Travel, Immortality (Types 4, 8 and 9), Reality Warping (With Primitive Magic he can produce phenomena merely by wishing for it), Organic Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Damage Transferal, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Improved Matter Manipulation, Improved Memory Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Improved Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Necromancy, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Causality Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Information Analysis, Power Mimicry, Vibration Manipulation, Durability Negation and Power Nullification to a much greater extent, Resistance to Curse Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation to a much greater extent, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Aura and BFR (Can move in stopped time, those with space-time control can move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space) |-|End of Series='Powers and Abilities:' All previous abilities plus Time Travel, Acausality (Type 3 with Multiple Existence Rimuru can share his consciousness simultaneously with multiple bodies. Each body is connected through the Soul Corridor which makes their memories transcend time and space and are accumulated within each other. Thus Rimuru can't die as long as his other bodies exist in imaginary space and another universe]), Camouflage, Information Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Density Manipulation, BFR, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Life Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction (with Observer), Statistics Reduction, Chain Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, and Self-Destruction, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Was unaffected by the destruction of the universe. The universe is destroyed as a result of a great spirit being born and erasing everything, life and death, and even the other great spirits whose birth gave rise to the existence of their respective element, for example, time never existed until the spirit of time was born) Attack Potency: Town level (Defeated the flame giant Ifrit who is A+ ranked. An A+ rank being is strong enough to destroy untold numbers of towns. Is able to send a high-class ranked A Devil flying with a casual kick. For reference, A rank monsters, by themselves, can devastate small cities and thus appointed "Disaster" level. Superior to Arch Demons which are stated to be comparable to tactical nukes and could destroy untold numbers of towns. Comparable to Karion whose beast roar can destroy everything within 2km and could physically dent the ground of the arena that can tank a direct hit from a nuclear strike) | At least Continent level (When he first became an Awakened Demon Lord he was comparable to Leon Cromwell, however as time went on he got far stronger, as Rimuru is continuously getting stronger as his subordinates get stronger due to his Food Chain ability), Large Star level with the summoning of Veldora Tempest, Varies from Large Star level to Universe level+ with Gluttonous King Beelzebub (Could absorb attacks from Velgrynd and its absorption output cannot be filled. Hence, if Rimuru lets his Ultimate Skill run amok, it will swallow the universe, destroying even the concept of time thus turning the universe into a void) | Large Star level (Far superior to before. Velda, who is superior to Milim Nava and was a massive threat to him before, is completely inferior to him as Rimuru evolves becoming stronger every day. Can further increase his strength by 2x by using his ultimate form), Varies from Large Star level to Universe level+ with Void God Azathoth (Void God Azathoth is the evolved skill of Gluttonous King Beelzebub, making it considerably stronger and should be able of performing the same feat as Beelzebub. Could absorb attacks from those comparable to him and its absorption output cannot be full. Hence, if Rimuru let his skill runs amok, it will swallow the universe, destroying even the concept of time thus turning the universe into a void) | Multiverse level (Rimuru has Turn Null which is the primordial energy which allows the user to destroy the existing world and create a new world. Using his Turn Null, Veldanava was able to create the world which has several parallel universes. Over a period of countless years, Turn Null accumulated in Rimuru's Imaginary Space, which gives him enough energy to recreate the world, which contains many parallel universes, tens of thousands of times) Speed: Supersonic (Can move faster than the speed of sound), Relativistic reaction speed, Speed of Light attack speed with Megiddo (It is an ability which creates several hundred thousand floating water droplets similar to convex lenses, that receives sunlight and converge it into a thin line, and shoots the converge sunlight, was stated to be light speed) | At least Relativistic+ (Far superior to Leon), Speed of Light attack speed with Disintegration (Stated to move at 300,000 km/s), FTL with Melt Slash, with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able to perceive) | At least FTL (Far superior to Chloe. Rimuru also evolves becoming even stronger every day) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed, and Massively FTL+ in Stopped Time (Can move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) | Infinite (Superior to Veldanava who existed in nothingness, where neither time nor space existed. Ciel was able to use Rimuru's body and observe the end of the universe, and Rimuru existed in the End of Time and Space for countless years, where the flow of time was stopped, and the spread of space had ceased), Immeasurable with Time Warp (Can transcend time and space to reach the location he desires) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class 10 with Stick Steel Thread (Can endure the weight of over a 1000 tons) | Unknown | Stellar (Far superior to Velda who could lift his sword which had mass comparable to a star) | Unknown, Thrower can also bypass lifting strength requirement for anything graspable. Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Continent Class | Large Star Class | Multiversal Durability: Town level | At least Continent level, Difficult to harm due to his defense barrier which creates a multi-layered defense, and distort space in order to create absolute defense | Large Star level (Tanked attacks from Yuuki, with his Nihility Barrier he withstood being at the center of a black hole), Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which make use of dimensional gaps. | Multiverse level, Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which makes use of dimensional gaps. Stamina: Physically limitless, as a slime he doesn't get tired or need to sleep. Before his evolution into a True Dragon, Rimuru practically has infinite magical energy reserve due to him using Veldora's magical energy reserve. At some point, Rimuru himself evolve to become the same kind of being as Veldora (a True Dragon). By the end of the series, he has the mana breeder reactor which gives him an inexhaustible source of mana. Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers, Planetary with Eye of the Moon, Universal+ with Space-Time Continuous Strike | Multiversal Standard Equipment: * Anti-Demon Mask: A mask which suppresses Demonic Energy * Kimono, Wolf Outwear, Katana * Magic/Demon Steel: Steel which is infused with Demon magic essence.It can change shape at will, and has a melting point off 9900°C and can regenerate. * Dead End Rainbow: A rapier that kills an opponent's soul in 7 hits, stolen from Hinata Sakaguchi. It does not leave wounds on the body, but on the soul. Even Rimuru, who is immune to pain, felt pain in his soul. It even phases through solid items. Rimuru modified a sword to use the same effect as Hinata's Dead End Rainbow but is one hit instead of seven hits. * Bladed Storm/Veldora Sword: A sword infused with Veldora’s magic essence. It is a Genesis level sword, and is capable of clashing swords with a sword that was made out of star energy. Intelligence: Genius (Rimuru can estimate the chances of him succeeding at any task, and record and accurately copy the contents of entire books to his mind within seconds) | Genius | Extraordinary Genius (Can create devices which purify magical energy using spirits, create devices which prevent mind control, calculate the future attacks of his opponents, run 10,000 calculations to predict who would win in a fight, calculate the accurate method of reviving 700,000 people, identifying each individual, sorting through and picking from their genetic and spiritual data, almost instantly) | Supergenius (The calculation speed and other things of Ciel are superior to Raphael which previously gave Rimuru Extraordinary intelligence. With Ciel, Rimuru can even hide the voice of the world, the system which governs several parallel worlds and is capable of recreating turn null the primordial energy which created the world) | Nigh-Omniscience (Can create the entire world, nearly identical to what it had been before) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Physiology= *'Slime:' As a slime, Rimuru is a monster that doesn't need to breathe, sleep or eat, as he can survive only on the magicules in the atmosphere. He is also physically incapable of feeling pain. **'Skills:' As a slime, Rimuru has the species-specific skills of absorption and regeneration. *'Demon Slime:' As a demon slime, all his parameters are greatly increased. He also gained the ability to freely change between a material and spiritual body. **'Skills:' As a Demon Slime, his species-specific skills are decomposition absorption and endless regeneration. He also has the abilities of magic perception, heat detection, super olfaction, auditory perception, and demon lord’s ambition. **'Resistances:' As a Demon Slime, he gained the resistances of physical attack nullification, natural effects nullification, status change nullification, spiritual attack resistance, and holy magic resistance. *'Spiritual Lifeform:' As a spiritual lifeform, Rimuru has no physical body and exists only as a mass of energy/soul. Spiritual lifeforms have eternal youth and can regenerate as long as the core inside their soul isn't completely destroyed. High-level spiritual lifeforms like Rimuru are capable of moving in stopped time. *'True Dragon:' As a True Dragon, Rimuru reincarnates when he dies even; however, the resurrected Rimuru, will be an entirely different Rimuru. *'Demon:' As a Awakened Demon Lord, he absorbed and analyzed demons, thus becoming a demon. Demons were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Darkness and will revive as long as the Spirit of Darkness exists. Their resurrection, however, takes hundreds of years. *'Angel:' As a Pseudo True Dragon he absorbed and analyzed a seraphim, thus becoming a seraphim. Angels were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Light and will revive as long as the Spirit of Light exists. Their resurrection, however, takes hundreds of years. *'God:' At the end of the series, Rimuru became a God/Supreme Deity. As a God, Rimuru rules over space-time, which makes him capable of doing things such as transcending space-time to reach the location he desires or rewinding time. Also having become a God like Veldanava and absorbing Yuuki and Velda, he has every ability in the series. |-|Skills= *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Water Manipulation' ** Water Current Control ** Hydraulic Propulsion: Using water, Kimura can shoot himself through water. ** Water Blade: The ability to create a highly pressurized blade of water. * Heat Detection: The ability to see nearby heat sources and also nullify camouflage skills. * Noxious Mist Breath: The ability to exhale a noxious mist that is both poisonous and corrosive to anything that comes in contact with it. Rimuru can extend this ability across a 120° cone in front of him with a radius of seven meters. * Intimidation: can knock out opponents if they’re scared enough. * Paralysis Breath: The ability to paralysis his target with his breath. * Vampirism: Can temporarily gain his targets abilities by sucking their blood. * Telepathy: The ability to communicate with others telepathically. * Ultrasonic Waves: Can release ultrasonic sound waves which can bewilder his enemy or cause them to faint as well as pinpoint his location and that of others. * Noxious Breath: Releases a powerful breath which turns everything in an area of 20m into glass due to the extreme temperature. * Thought Transmission: An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has a range of about a kilometer. * Flight Magic: The ability fly. *'Body Armor ' Can used the Body Armor. |-|Unique Skills= Predator * Predation: Absorbs the target into his body, absorbing all organic matter, inorganic matter, skills, and magic they may have on their person. However, the success rate sharply drops if the target is conscious. * Analysis: The absorbed target is studied and analyzed in order to create items from their materials. With enough materials, Rimuru can produce a duplicate of the absorbed target as an ally. If he successfully analyzes their skills or magic, he can begin to use them as his own. * Stomach: Rimuru can store absorbed items and targets within himself indefinitely. * Mimicry: Rimuru can replicate the appearance of anyone he has absorbed, as well as their skills and abilities while taking up their form. However, the latter is dependent on how much information he had on his absorbing target and his success at analyzing their abilities. * Isolation: Rimuru can isolate any harmful or unnecessary materials so that they will not harm him while absorbed into his body. Great Sage * Thought Acceleration: This ability raises the rate at which Rimuru can process his thoughts a million times. * Analysis and Judgment: This ability improves Rimuru's capacity to analyze and make judgments regarding a target. * Parallel Processing: An ability to detach thoughts and analyze multiple simultaneously without time lag. * Chant Annulment: Due to this ability, Rimuru does not need to chant to cast magic. * All of Creation: An ability that allows Rimuru to comprehend any non-concealed phenomenon. In addition, it improves his analytical abilities to the point that it is nearly impossible for him to analyze his surroundings incorrectly and eliminating the risks of his analysis backfiring on him. * Cloning: Rimuru can create a clone of himself that can operate within a kilometer of the original. *'Battle Mode:' Ciel can control Rimuru’s body and enter Battle Mode. Gluttony * Decay: The ability to decompose the target and also add a decomposition status effect. There is a chance of acquiring a random ability after consuming only a part of a monster’s corpse. * Supply: Whether a subordinate or not, Rimuru can grant an ability unto a monster with whom he has a relationship with. * Food Chain: The ability to acquire all the skills of his subordinates. Additionally, Rimuru can convert the skills he gained from his subordinates into energy to strengthen himself. |-|Ultimate Skills= Wisdom King Raphael: An evolution of the Great Sage Unique Skill. It confers the following abilities: * Thought Acceleration: Rimuru can accelerate his thought processes by a million to ten million times, allowing him to react to attacks and formulate strategies far more quickly than he would be normally able to. Gluttonous King Beelzebub: The evolved version of Rimiru's unique skills Gluttony and Predator, it confers the following sub-skills. * Stomach: The ability to store his absorbed targets in a warped space. * Soul Eater: The ability to completely consume souls and convert them into power. * Absorption: Rimuru's absorption abilities are greater than before, and could even absorb Large Star level attacks when he was only Continent level. **Can be activated from any part of Rimuru’s body Storm King Veldora: An ultimate skill acquired after Rimuru analyzed Veldora which has the following effects: *'Storm Dragon Summon:' The ability to summon Veldora Tempest in his dragon form. *'Storm Dragon Release:' The ability to have Veldora use a clone. Even in the case of death, memory recovery is possible. *'Storm Dragon Magic Archive:' The ability to use Veldora's abilities such as: Death Heralding Winds, Black Lightning, and Storm of Destruction. Covenant King Uriel: An ultimate skill Rimuru acquired after evolving and analyzing the hero's infinite prison, it has the following sub-skills: * Spatial Domination: The ability to manipulate space to instantly transport himself and others to a set of coordinates he is familiar with. * Defense Barrier: The ability to create a multi-layered defense, and distort space in order to create absolute defense. * Infinite Prison: The ability to seal targets for an eternity in an imaginary infinite space, the ability doesn't permit interference from the outside, and also doesn't weaken overtime. * Secluded Space: The ability to control the heat by manipulating inertia, can also release and absorb heat at will. Manas: Ciel (Wisdom God's Core): The core of Wisdom Lord Raphael that gained individuality, personality, and will after being named by Rimuru. Although not classified as an Ultimate Skill, she (Rimuru refers to Ciel as a female) possesses improved abilities compared to her old self. Ciel's power revolves around in-depth analysis, learning, and problem-solving skill, and overall utility at using spells to its utmost efficiency. Her subskills are the following: * Analysis Expert: An ability that allows the user to analyze their surrounding down to the most minute details and thus allowing them to make a plan according to the results of their analysis. This ability is so good that Yuuki saw Rimuru as being comparable if not greater than himself despite having gained virtually every ability in the series. Yuuki saw his primitive magic as his trump card and even that Rimuru was able to analyze, copy and negate in an extremely short period of time, leaving Yuuki with no choice but to send Rimuru to the end of space-time as nothing else would work on him. * Skill Synthesis: An ability that let Ciel combine other skills to create a stronger skill as a result. * Skill Promotion: An ability that let Rimuru strengthen his comrades by evolving their skills to a higher level. Void God Azathoth: Rimuru's main Ultimate Skill that's created as a result of synthesizing Wisdom Lord Raphael, Gluttony King Beelzebub, Storm King Veldora, and Scorch King Velgrynd. Although both Storm King Veldora and Scorch King Velgrynd used, only some certain skills are inherited. This Ultimate Skill power revolves around Time-Space manipulation, Consuming power, and magical energy source. Its sub-skills are the following: * Soul Consumption: An ability that allows Rimuru to be able to consume virtually anything, even the souls of his targets. Rimuru will also gain information about whatever he's consumed, such as the consumed materials' inherent properties and abilities. It's also possible to "store" the thing he eats in his "stomach" rather than outright consuming them completely. * Turn Null (Nothingness Collapse): By harnessing the power of a chaotic, nuclear dimension, Rimuru can bypass the need for mana when using magic while also increasing the potency of his spells exponentially. This energy is in fact the primordial energy which was used to create the several parallel worlds that exist. Turn Null can create and destroy everything. Using his Turn Null Veldanava create the world and the spirits, whose birth caused the existence of their respective elements. For example, time never existed until the Spirit of Time was born. In addition in the future, a new spirit will be born that destroys everything including the other spirits. * Imaginary Room: An ability that was made to confine and isolate the target within a separate dimension. This dimension is basically Rimuru's "stomach", and is infinite in size as stated by Ciel. * Space-Time Control: An ability that let Rimuru manipulate space-time to a degree, allowing him to accomplish feats such as instantaneous teleportation and stopping for roughly 30 minutes. This skill also makes Rimuru be able to move within stopped time, rendering time stopping abilities useless against him. * Multi-Dimensional Barrier: Rimuru constantly generates multi-layered barriers that make use of dimensional gaps to protect him from incoming harm. * True Dragon Release: The ability to materialize a clone of Veldora or Velgrynd. If either Veldora or Velgrynd died after being summoned, its possible to revive them with this ability, ensuring Veldora's and Velgrynd's safety. * True Dragon Core Transformation: The ability to manifest the power of Veldora's or Velgrynd's core into a blade-like weapon with their consent, condensing the entirety of their spiritual power to launch a vectorized energy blast. It needs both Rimuru's intention to attack and Veldora's/Velgrynd's consent to release its full power. A blade made with Veldora's core can cause a blast that split the ocean and would've obliterated a country with a mere "thoughtless flick of a wrist" even without Rimuru's explicit intent during a test fire. It's also possible to instead create a Pseudo-Core which only has a five percent of the original's output. Harvest Lord Shub-Niggurath: Rimuru's Ultimate Skill that's created as a result of synthesizing Wisdom Lord Raphael, Gluttony King Beelzebub, Storm King Veldora, and Scorch King Velgrynd. This Ultimate Skill power revolves around skills mimicry and skills creation. Its subskills are the following: * Skill Creation: An ability that enables Rimuru to create new skills from information and skills that he has already gathered via his Analysis Expert & Food Chain skills. * Skill Duplication: The ability to duplicate any skills he's obtained and analyzed. * Skill Gifting: An ability that enables Rimuru to grant his duplicated abilities to his subordinates. It's also possible to remove skills he has bestowed on his subordinates. * Skill Bank: An ability that enables Rimuru to turns abilities that have been obtained and analyzed into a data collection that can be reproduced at any given time. Evil Dragon Lord Azi Dahaka: An Ultimate Skill that originally belonged to Vega that was inherited by Zero and was later obtained by Rimuru. This Ultimate Skill power revolves around manipulating organic matter and creating clones. Its sub-skills are the following: * Organic Matter Control: An ability to manipulate organic matter for various purposes. For example, Vega, the original possessor of this Ultimate Skill, used this power to create a body to represent him from individual bacteria. Hiding his true body elsewhere, he can restore himself endlessly for as long as there is organic matter remaining. * Duplicate Mass Produce: An ability that allows Rimuru to create clones that have all the skills his original body had. Thanks to his analytical capabilities, Rimuru can have them follow a complex order and give them a limited amount of autonomy. * Ability Absorption: An ability that allows Rimuru to absorb the abilities and properties of creatures he has absorbed, adding them to himself and improving their efficiency beyond that of their original owners. |-|His Other Abilities= *'Multilayer Barrier:' Can create a multilayer barrier, consisting of several layers each layer with one resistance effect each, so one layer could have resistance to fire, another resistance to ice etc. *'Magic Aura:' An Extra Skill that lets Rimuru easily add magical effects to attacks with his own aura allowing him to harm beings like spiritual lifeforms that have no physical body. *'Heartless One:' An ability which that seizes the soul of anyone who attempts to beg for their life in Rimuru's presence. Using this ability Rimuru seized the souls of several thousand soldiers at once. *'Physics Magic - “God’s Wrath" (Megiddo):' [An ability which creates several hundred thousand floating water droplets similar to convex lenses. These water drops refract light to cause it to converge into a single point in a makeshift mirror away while concentrating its power into a pencil-thin laser reaching temperatures of 1000°C. Since it relies on sunlight, this attack moves at the speed of light. *'Arcane Soul Recall:' An ability which allows Rimuru to create a perfect copy of a soul, which makes it possible for him to resurrect others. *'Perception Manipulation' Rimuru has the ability to accelerate a person's perception of time a million times. *'Herculean Strength:' An ability Rimuru can use to boost his physical abilities via Fighting Spirit *'Tornado Blade:' wind blade magic in shape of a sphere *'Future Attack Prediction:' The ability to predict future attacks. *'Area Boundary:' A skill which seals thermal energy within a barrier within a maximum range of 100 meters, and prevents any from leaking. *Fire Manipulation ** Area Boundary: Seals thermal energy and prevents any heat from leaking out. ** Fire State: Rimuru turns in a 2000°C cloud. *** Freya Sphere: A skill that combines Rimuru's Area Boundary and Fire Manipulation, it seals the target in a boundary that prevents thermal energy from leaking out, and then burns the opponent from the inside. Any living thing that breathes air will perish within it. ** Flame Bullet: An attack which hits the target with temperature surpassing 1400°C. * Black Flame: A dark flame which can stop regeneration. Using this ability, Rimuru stopped the orc lord from regenerating his arm, and he had to sever the part of his arm with the flame in order to regenerate, the orc lord has also been shown regenerating after his head was severed from his body. This flame also has the resistance nullification property. *'Shadow Step:' The ability to move within shadows, and teleport to people and also places he had been before. However, unlike Spatial Travel, this ability isn't instantaneous. *'Hell Flare:' A dome five meters in diameter which burns the target to nothingness with temperatures of several hundred million degrees. *'Spatial Travel:' A skill which allows Rimuru to be able to immediately transport himself to a place he has visited before. It’s stated to be like opening a door and slower than Teleportation. *'Spatial Transfer Gate Creation:' The upgraded version of spatial transfer, it allows the user to move between multiple locations, after deciding a destination, I can move there in an instant. *'Demon Lord's Ambition:' An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. *'Calculation Prison:' An ability synthesized using Covenant King Uriel’s Infinite Prison fused with an insulated space. It is a restraining technique with the opponent’s special traits taken into account, made a reality with the fusion of abilities. *'Eternal Pain: 'An ability in which Rimuru made a spherical barrier made from Turn Null energy to trap his enemy. This offensive barrier will constantly attack its target when triggered by producing an explosion. The resulting energy from the said explosion would then be absorbed again by the barrier to further strengthen itself. Due to the barrier being tampered with Rimuru's Space-Time Control, the space around the barrier is also locked and the barrier will hold for a few hundred years before being undone. *'Covenant King Uriel’s Severance Series:' An ability which can cut through space. *'Power Mimicry:' With Raphael and Ciel, Rimuru can analyze and copy his opponents' abilities. *'Non-Physical Interaction' Rimuru can harm spiritual life forms which exist as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc. *'Pocket Reality Manipulation' Rimuru can create pocket dimensions within imaginary space. *'Nihility Barrier:' A barrier which assimilates and converts into nihility energy anything that comes into contact with the barrier. *'Multiple Existence:' Leaving his nucleic core within his main body, Rimuru can create multiple clones, in other words it doesn't matter what happens to those clones as long as his core (soul) is within the main body no harm can truly be done to him. Rimuru fights by leaving his main body in imaginary space while sending out clones. By the end of series Rimuru also made Mikami Satoru one of his clones, thus he can't die as long as Mikami Satoru, who exists in another universe, exists, and vice versa. *'Soul Corridor:' An ability which allows Rimuru's memories to transcend time and space, and his memories are accumulated within his main body, as such as long as the main body exists, he cannot die. *'Reactive Evolution' Rimuru evolves every day becoming stronger to the point that he completely outclasses those who were major threats to him before. In addition, he can also create new skills from information and skills that he has already gathered via his Analysis Expert & Food Chain skills, thus making him able to deal with any situation he finds himself. Even before becoming a Pseudo True Dragon, he was able to come with countermeasures to abilities he had only heard of, such as Yuuki's Avarice King Mammon) *'Ultimate Form:' The fusion of Ultimate Skill and magic and its evolutionary series. Rimuru developed this ability for fun. This makes Rimuru 2x as strong as before. *'Time Warp:' The ability to transcend time and space to reach the location he desires. He uses this to come back to the battlefield after being sent to the End of Time and Space by Yuuki. He also uses it to go to his old world to heal his dying old self, Mikami Satoru. *'Space-Time Manipulation:' At the end of the series, Rimuru became a God that rules over time and space. *'Statistics Reduction:' At the end of the series, Rimuru can use his negative energy to jam his opponents' life support, making them lose half of their ability to fight. *'Imaginary Blow:' An ability which kills his opponents ignoring any kind of attribute and defense. |-|Abilities He Has Gained From Others= *'Shapeshifter:' An ability obtained from Shizue Izawa, it grants Fusion and Division. **'Fusion:' The ability to merge into a single being with a targeted fellow. **'Division:' The ability to separate oneself and the being possessing oneself. (If the target who being separated lacks a physical form, they could disappear. ) *'Melt Slash:' A sword ability obtained from Hinata which was her fastest and strongest technique, even surpassing her Disintegration technique which is light speed. *'Memory Manipulation:' Using Great Sage, Rimuru can share his memories with others. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Houkusou's ability that gives the ability to control gravity *'Puppeteer:' An ability obtained from Clayman which completely controls people, making them puppets who will do whatever they are told. *'Restrainer:' Gozurl's ability which creates a space where he can put a restraint on what abilities can be used in that space. However, if the other party doesn't agree with it, the restraint in that space will be canceled. *'Disintegration:' An ability obtained from Hinata which targets everything from the atom to the soul, upon its activation, a brilliant white light travels to the target at a speed of light, and completely erases the target. *'Storm Blast:' An ability obtained from Veldora Tempest which uses invisible waves like electromagnetic waves to attack the target. *'Magic Canceller:' Originally the Eastern Empire's weapon to combat monsters. The basis of this weapon is then completely analyzed by Ultima and then replicated and shared throughout everyone in Tempest via Thought Link. This magic works by disturbing the magic essence and obstructing its existence, thus negating the targeted magic and its effect or a magically enhanced object. *'The Fat (Amplifier):' Originally Footman's skill, the essence of this ability is amplification, it gives Rimuru the ability to amplify things at will, such as amplifying bodies, causing them to burst or amplifying the sound of a snap to create a shockwave. *'Traveler:' A unique skill which lets the user instantly teleport to any place they have been to before. Rimuru gained this skill after analyzing the abilities of Mai Furuki. While Mai couldn’t go anywhere except the places she had been to once, Rimuru can instantly teleport to anywhere he can perceive. *'Primitive Magic:' Primitive magic is magic positioned at a level above the magic used by demons. It is the source of all magic. It can do various things such as: stop time, manipulate space, minds and negate other abilities. Primitive Magic is a magic that reflects the user’s will, just by wishing it, it produces the phenomenon the user wants, this characteristic is what makes it the Ultimate Magic. **'Power of Words:' Primitive Magic used to affect the soul, with enormous effects that can ignore defense barriers. It can even affect those who have an ultimate skill, which ordinarily makes them unaffected by lower abilities which includes soul manipulation. *'Thought Guidance:' A skill which obstructs some thought patterns or suggests others. *'Mind Control:' A skill which requires an implementation of a “Curse Crystal” into its target. The “Curse Crystal,” in turn, binds the target on its very soul. *'Creator:' An ability obtained from Yuuki which is a unique skill that uses soul power to freely alter essence as he wants. *'Usurper:' The ability to gain the knowledge, techniques, and abilities of his opponents. *'Avarice King Mammon:' An ultimate skill ability obtained from Yuuki which specialised in depriving. It can be used to steal his opponents' souls, life, energy, abilities even their minds by re-writing the information in their soul. *'Dark Nebula:' An ability which creates a chain made of dark matter, which sucks in all energy. *'Information King-Akashic Records:' An ability obtained from Yuuki which Yuuki gained by dismantling his own ultimate skill, Creation Lord Ahura Mazdā, and fusing it with Velda’s knowledge and installing it into the Veldanava Sword. This makes Rimuru able to use every ability in the series. *'Chrono Saltation:' An ultimate super-dimensional magic that caused the target to jump to a space-time where time had ended. This ability takes his targets to the end of space-time, along with any of their clones wherever they exist in space-time. *'The Chosen One:' Masayuki's ability which there will be an excellent explanation for him for every action the opponent takes, whatever he does will result as a heroic act and will be praised, the result of his normal attack will become Critical Hit. **With Masayuki’s intense determination, the effect of his ability increased to the maximum. While it’s a Unique Skill, it’s enough to reach the truth of the world. As a result, the space called 『Lucky Field』 which gives tremendous blessing to people Masayuki considers as ally expanded, that’s unintended by Masayuki. *'Messiah:' It'll cause his opponent to ask salvation and forgiveness from him, and it could make his opponent confess every sins s/he ever has done, it works by asking his opponent but there's a chance that a strong opponent might resist it. *'Prideful Lord Lucider:' Gii's ultimate skill which allows for the complete replication of abilities that he sees even once. *'Purity King Metatron:' Leon's Ultimate Skill. The apex of light class abilities, an ability considered to be a bane to being of magic origin. The skill also specializes in purifying demons. It can generate a ray of light that's comparable if not superior to Disintegration. *'Fallen Hypno:' Dino's ability which is a strong hypnosis induction. Resisting it with willpower is useless. For those who need rest, they would fall into an eternal sleep. It is the strongest of Dino’s abilities that exerts a wide-range effect. *'Fallen Catastrophe:' A hypnotic ability which causes everyone who fails to resist it to die. Dino can also use it to hypnotize his opponents into doing what he wants. The ability doesn't use sound as a medium, and barriers can’t be defended against it. It’s an ability which exerts absolute control over people with emotion and intelligence. *'Fallen Strike:' The strongest secret technique of the illusion sword that Dino had created. The ability releases a wave that stimulates negative feelings and with just a graze from Dino's sword can rob the target of its will to live. The negative wave is released in all directions, so even if someone succeeds in evading Dino's strike, they will still be bathed in the wave. *'Fallen Thanatos:' An ability which causes the death of its targets, even if his opponent is using a virtual body, it’s an inescapable technique that will affect not only their virtual body but also their main body even if it is in a distant place. *'Lustful King Asmodeus:' Ruminas' Ultimate Skill which governs over life and death, with it she can revive the dead, and apply instant death on her opponents. Also allows her to sense vitality and life energy. Can also increase others regenerative capabilities so even a fatal injury will heal in an instant. *'Magic Nullify:' An ability which automatically neutralizes all magic attacks, including abilities like death manipulation and existence erasure. All of Shion's abilities proved ineffective against Dagruel. *'Earth Quake:' An ability which causes the ground to quake with tremors that makes standing up nigh impossible, and at the same time, twists atmosphere and causes lightning strikes. It ignores defenses and erases its targets from existence. *'Quaser Quake:' An ability which creates a super dimensional vibration with Dagruel as its epicenter. Dagruel converts his own body into a pseudo-black hole, which absorbs and destroys all matter. Anything caught in his attack won't just be disintegrated, they will be swallowed into the black hole and disappear. *'All Creation Manifestation:' Velgaia's Unique Skill and the ability to create anything he imagines. Rimuru stated that this is a similar skill to the ones the demons use Arms Creation and Material Transformation. However, its scale and nature was on a completely different level to the extent that it can rival that of Ramiris' Labyrinth Creation. *'Hierophant:' Gille's ability that allows a patron to dominate the will of those who seeks salvation and protection ――In a sense, this was a ridiculous ability that is nothing but high-level fraud. *'Master Medic:' Shinjy's unique skills. Method of Attack: Virus Manipulation. Air Composition Manipulation, Poison. Naturally, the users could heal as well. *'Thrower:' He could throw anything. As long as it was graspable, it was possible to throw anything, even a monster. As there was no attribute, it had penetrating damage. A troublesome ability. [ *'Observer:' Zhen's unique skill. It gives Instinct Evasion. Sense Danger. Sense Trap. Sense Monster. Sense presence. *'Ignorant:' Tear's Unique Skill『The Ignorant (Optimist)』. Her ideal is just doing what she is told to do without thinking about anything else. Just like her personality, her ability has a condition to activate, that is, all of her abilities will increase only when she receives an order. (Chapter 203) *'Unshaken One:' Fran's unique skill which allows Her mind will not be affected by anything other than the feeling of excitement.A rather mysterious ability that increases her strength if she feels unrest in her mind. The ability that can even turn emotions like anger and fear into power. (Chapter 203). *'Cultivator:' Gale’s Unique Skill『Cultivator』was originally an ability suitable for agriculture, but depending on how to use it, it was an excellent ability with various applications. Interfering with the earth, Gale covers the plaza on the people side with soils that turned hard. Gale synchronized with the spirit of earth, on that moment a protective wall as strong as steel was completed. A wall instantly appeared in front of the people. . *'Perceiver:' Alice's unique skill, with her ability『Perceiver (Space Wiseman)3』, She somehow knows that danger is approaching. Also, it has a Space Barrier effect. *'Spirit Death Funeral Tune:' Gastar's sound ability that makes a killing sound to the surrounding space that has the special effect to influence the spirit and cause it to die. *'Musician:' Gastar’s Unique Skill『Musician』, enables him to sense the enemy’s movement from just the sound. |-|Abilities He Can Gain/Has Gained From His Subordinates= *'Calamity Cannon:' Beretta's unique skill which combines the two opposite attributes–Holy and Demon–and so it cannot be blocked, and is an instant death unique skill. *'Instant Death:' Adalman's ability which can kill his targets just by looking, failure to resist, means instant death. *'Saint Demon Union:' Beretta's unique skill which essentially nullifies all physical or magical attacks. *'Dimensional Decapitation:' Hakurou's ability which can cut through space. *'Temptation:' Diablo and many his demon followers' ability to manipulate someone’s mind as they like. *'Perfect Memory EX and Endless Regeneration EX:' Perfect Memory EX allows Shion to be able to retain her memories after death, When used in conjunction with Endless Regeneration Ex, even if her head gets blown off, she can change into her astral body state and thus avoid death. Even if her physical body dies, she can't truly die unless her soul is destroyed, if her soul isn't destroyed she will just regenerate. *'Generalissimo:' Benimaru ability which comprehends the entire theater of battle by viewing the entirety of space and sub-space at once. So once he has perceived an opponent, he will not lose them even if they are but a shadow in subspace. *'One-Hit Kill:' Souei ability which kills souls. *'Cook:' Shion ability which overwrites the very nature of an object itself, the skill allows the user to be able to obtain their desired effect. For example, if used on a person and all their limbs were chopped off, healing magic will not work as the person was rewritten to have their limbless self-be the new norm, in other words, they are already perfectly healthy. Another example of the use of this ability is attacks carried with its effect can't be blocked, it will change the effect from "the slash has been stopped by the shield" into "the shield could not stop the slash", hence the shield will not be able to stop the attack. Additionally, Rimuru can use Cook to amplify his own stats. *'Chaotic Fate:' Shion's ability that manipulates fate as the attack has cook's ability of "the outcome is rewritten" imbued in it. It is a slash that brings the results that the user wishes for. Even if fate said that something cannot be cut, this ability will still allow the user to cut through it. *'Analystic:' Shuna's ability to analyze with eyesight alone. Craftable items can then be produced. Should many items gather, a duplicate can be produced. In the case of successful skill or magic analysis, the same technique can be acquired. *'Fear Haki:' Shion's ability which inflicts insurmountable fear on the target, and kills them on a spiritual level. *'Minus Break:' Shion's ability which activates through her normal attacks with her katana, the ability allows her to plunder her target's energy. The effect activates even if the attack is blocked. In addition, she is able to make use of any energy that is plundered. *'Tyrannous Lord Susanoo:' Shion's ultimate skill which is the evolved version of Shion's Unique Skill Cook, which evolved from having the ability to bring a desired result of the user into complete manipulation over the law of causality. It is an ability which purposefully causes a result that is intended. *'Probability Manipulation:' Veldora's ability which manipulates probability. Can be used to double probability into the user's favor, for example, if there was only a 50% chance of escaping an attack, that 50% would turn into a 100% chance of escaping. *'Temptation:' Diablo ability which can manipulate someone’s mind as it likes. *'Inertia Manipulation:'Hinata's ability to manipulate inertia which allows her to be able to nullify her opponents' inertia, even if her opponent is faster than her she can nullify their inertia, giving herself enough time to deflect their attacks. *'Paradise Time:' Diablo's ability which stops time for everyone except himself and his opponent. His opponent's mind is pulled into his illusion world, while their body is in stopped time in the real world. In Diablo's illusion world, he has the ability to control the life and death of his opponent based on their mental strength. With “Inversion of truth and fallacy," he also has the ability to interchange reality and illusions, making whatever happens in the illusion world, become reality in the real world. His ability can be overcome if his opponent has strong mental strength, however. *'End of World:' Diablo's ability with the effect that denies everything, and brings about destruction. To the things that Diablo doesn't allow, the effect brings destruction. It is an ability powerful enough to overpower Shion's Chaotic Fate ability which manipulates fate, bringing the results Shion wishes for and negating her opponent's attacks. It is essentially existence erasure, and can also be used it to reap his opponent's soul. *'Death Streak (Blessing of Death):' Testarossa's ability which releases black flames which have a property of penetrating almost all kind of substances. It has the characteristic of not causing physical destruction. When the light penetrates a living creature, it affects the genetic arrangement. All living creatures are killed forcibly because of the forced genetic rewriting. Everything within a 10km is killed. *'Gravity Collapse:' Carrera's ability which generates a localized gravity field, everyone within the gravity field is crushed. If the ability is maintained for a period of time, all the energy would get focused on a single point, eventually creating a small black hole. *'Dimension Storm (Phantom Dimension Wave Storm):' Zegion's ability which releases a rainbow-colored storm which will swallow and erase the existence of whatever it hits. *'Dimension Rays:' Zegion's ability in which he spreads his fingers and swings his hand which severs dimensions and disconnects space. The ripping apart of space will destroy anyone within its path. *'Nihilistic Hazard:' An ability gained from Gadra-Roushi. The exact opposite of Disintegration. This magic is the strongest large-scale darkness magic. This magic will create a large magic formation on both the sky and the ground. And, like connecting those 2 magic formation together, innumerable spheres of dark electricity is released. It’s a dark magic that brings void to this world, and the void let loose to the world doesn’t vanish until it’s negative energy turns null. It will devour anything in its path and erase its existence. This magic is even could potentially devour the whole world if not controlled properly. *'Tempest Meteor:' Adalman's magic that symbolizes the country, Tempest. It brings down a rain of meteorites exceeding 1000 in numbers, with each meteorite having a diameter of 50 cm~1 m. This rain of meteorites is also capable of rendering Dagruel's army regeneration useless. *'Death Heralding Wind:' Veldora's ability that's later on inherited by Ranga and by extension Gobuta. This ability creates a huge black storm sphere in which the enemy will be shredded to little pieces by the blades of wind and by the lightning balls. The wind also carries within them a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'Demon Wind Barrier:' Ranga's ability in which he clads his body with a barrier of wind with a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'Mishap Manipulation:' Gabil's ability which allows the user to purposely cause an unexpected phenomenon to happen to the enemy. * Rewrite Fate: Gabil's ability that lets him cancel a "bad thing" that happens to him once every single day. * Retaliator: Esprit's Unique Skill that allows her to replicate all the damage she has taken onto her attackers. * Divider: Venom's Unique Skill that allows him to break anything he hits into pieces by the result of the power of division. * Wave of Division: Venom's ability in which he shoots out a wave that possesses the property of Divider skill. * Integrator: Venom's Unique Skill that allows him to assimilate his opponents into his follower. This Skill can be used in conjunction with Divider to further increase his followers by dividing them. * Regenerator: Venom's ability which allows him to regenerate, even if his soul is destroyed. * Space-Time Continuous Strike: Velgrynd's ability that she gains after her Ultimate Skill got upgraded into Flame God Cthugha. It is capable of exceeding time and space to strike the opponent, even ignoring things like Veldora Tempest Parallel Existence and Multiple Existence. * Arc/Monster's Sanctuary: A spell that causes those that can't resist it to have their body begin disintegrating and be transformed into magic essence immediately. * Disease Manipulation: Kumara takes the form of multiple rats that can spread disease that is hard to cure even from magical treatment and holy magic. * Oxygen Manipulation: Kumara takes the form of a flying snake that can manipulate air contents and decrease oxygen to 0. * Sleep Manipulation: Kumara takes the form of a sheep that can put others to sleep. * Change Weapon: Zonda's ability that allows him to change into any melee weapon. * Tracer: Veyron's ability that allows him to copy his opponent's techniques. * Perceiver: Agera's ability that allows the user to observe and study the enemy while letting the user know how to use their strength effectively to defeat their enemy. * Matter Creation: Veyron's ability that allows him to create matter from magic energy. *'Zero Fill Wave:' Originally a signature technique of Zero. It's a sure kill technique which shoots out a wave of annihilation. This inverted wave will turn all waves, meaning the frequency of all kinds of energy, to zero. This inversion also applies to living beings, even spiritual lifeforms like angels and demons. The effect of this wave will also get stronger the higher energy level the target has. Though it's necessary for the user to have an equal or higher energy level than the one they use it on. *'Anaphylactic Shock:' Apito ability which has the effect of Instant Death. Even if the Instant Death doesn't activate, the Sharp Pain effect will, which deals damage to her targets souls. It also robs his opponents of their resistance to attacks to their souls. *'Eye of the Moon:' Souei's ability which is capable of observing anywhere in the world with the option to add sound as well too, and the information can be processed and turned into a video. Can also be used to locate isolated dimensions and teleport in and out of them. |-|Resistances= *'Soul Manipulation:' Has a strong soul which allowed him to survive the crossing between worlds. Possesses a unique skill which is the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul in order to have it. As an Awakened Demon Lord, Rimuru can resist soul manipulation which works on thousands of people *'Great Sage:' Prevents Rimuru's deep psyche from being interfered with, which blocks attempts to read his mind or memories. *'Poison Resistance:' Has a resistance to most poisons. *'Corrosion Inducement:' Resisted Gerudo's Chaos Eater. *'Soul Manipulation' As an Awakened Demon Lord, Rimuru can resist soul manipulation which works on thousands of people. *'Ciel:' Ciel allows Rimuru to be able to hide the Voice of the World which is sent to his mind. Said Voice of the World is the system of the world itself which governs several parallel worlds. *'Information Manipulation:' As an Awakened Demon Lord, Rimuru can resist the information on his soul being overwritten. *'Curse Manipulation:' True Dragons like Rimuru can resist Kondou's necrosis bullets which carries a curse that causes the destruction of the target’s Magic Circuits, which allows prevents them from using their abilities) *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Rimuru understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. *'Empathic and Madness Manipulation:' Can resist demon lord's ambition which has been shown to work on at least 150,000 people. Key: Pre-Awakened Demon Lord | Awakened Demon Lord | Pseudo True Dragon | End of Series Note * Explanation on Some General Concepts in Tensei Others Notable Victories: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Archie Universe) Sonic's Profile (Speed Equalized, High 4-C Rimuru and Low 2-C Sonic) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) 682's profile (Speed Equalized, High 4-C Rimuru and Extended Canon 682) Yogiri Takatou (Instant Death) Yogiri's Profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Demons Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Hellfire Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Space Users Category:Illusionists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sound Users Category:Kings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Perception Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dragons Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Void Users Category:Madness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Gods Category:Black Hole Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:BFR Users Category:Law Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Disease Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Holy Users Category:Necromancers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Memory Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Adults Category:Corrosion Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Monsters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Honorable Characters Category:Humans Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Wise Characters Category:Angels Category:Royal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Vampires Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Book Characters Category:Devourers Category:Adventurers Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Teachers Category:Antiheroes Category:Fusionism Users Category:Density Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Split Personalities Category:Loyal Characters Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Organic Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Thread Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Inflation Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Web Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Rulers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Playable Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Sword Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2